The Wounded Warrior
by TheQuirkyGamer
Summary: A girl facing a lost internal battle is sent to Equestria and learns the true meaning of love and friendship. Will the darkness enslave Shadow forever, or will love prevail?
1. A New Start

_Pain...darkness...suffering... what breath can breathe a pleasant thought? A heart as cold and empty as a frozen tundra can feel almost nothing. Words echoing burdening thoughts only serve to make a heart colder than it was once before._

 _But...why should such a heart feel completely surrounded by dread and despair? A spark to cause a blaze is only immediately extinguished before anything can ever burn. A person can look warm on the outside, but deep to the core they can feel like the worst person alive._

 _I never feel happiness like many others. I am often found sitting to the side, not wanting to bother anyone. But a head filled with dark, destructing thoughts is never touched. How often I long for a flame, a big blaze to melt this frozen tundra. A spark to start an eternal magic blaze, filled with kindness and laughter. A spark that encourages loyalty, generosity, and honesty._

* * *

 _Another day... " **and another waste of breathe! why do you even walk this earth?!"**_ an inner voice bashed. " _I try you know_..." I said. **"And you young lady DON'T TRY HARD ENOUGH!"** it lashed again. " _Please, leave me alone...why do you come after me? and me alone?" I asked. **"Like I said before, you're weak, the only kind worth bashing into slavery."** "Woah, no one deserves slavery..." I protested. **"EXCEPT FOR YOU! You are a walking piece of trash! UGG!"**_

 _Insults hurled in an endless battle of pain and misery. One I fight alone, and lose every one._

 _Ever since I was a little kid, no matter what I got my hands on, I always did something wrong. Whenever I would break something, hurt someone, even by accident, or anything, this voice has taken control over my entire life. Sometimes this dark voice has even cost me my friends, they're lone gone from the dark alleyway I stand in now._

 _The dark being in my body has even gained control of my physical being. I look like a mess, and it's actions only help it gain fuel to bash me even more. I AM weak, and no one knows it. I just sit here, waiting, for help._

* * *

"Ericka, are you ok? The bell rang a minute ago." A worried Ms. Davis asked. "Oh! uh, nothing's wrong, just looking over my notes...uh, thanks for class.." I said rushing to put my books away and hurried out the door.

Typical thoughts ran through my head throughout the day. I was always told as a little kid how I was a deep person, but little does everyone know that I've dug too deep. It's like I've violated the number one rule of minecraft, never dig strait down.

" **Why can't you stop being so darn annoying, PEOPLE ARE WASTING THEIR TIME BEING AROUND YOU! FOR BEING SUCH A PIECE OF TRASH, YOU CAN JUST WALK HOME!"** My inner voice screamed. "Sigh..." The walk itself was about half an hour long. "You sure I can't take the bus? I'd bother my parents if I came home late..." I argued. " **UGG, FINE! WHATEVER!"** it hollered.

I walked to the end of the line for the last bus. "Uh..." the bus driver groaned. "Sorry kid, the bus is full." He spoke. "Ok, sorry for the trouble." I sighed. **"That's another five annoyance points, missy!"** the voice disciplined."I know, I know..."

If only my life were different. This voice has taken control of my entire life. No matter the situation, I always end up heaving the biggest load of guilt and depression.

I had just gotten to a split path. One, a sidewalk on the road, and another path into the woods that looked beautiful with green leaves on the trees. "Suppose I could try to take my mind off of things..." I said heading onto the woodland path.

Further down the path was a beautiful lake. This path seemed to be a walk on paradise, everything looks like it all breathes the joys of life. The lake was clear and sparkling, the trees swayed in the wind shining their bright leaves, and the sky was a beautiful bright blue sky. For once, I felt my mind at peace. I took a deep breathe of the fresh air, and breathed out. "...thank you God for this blessing..." I said with gratitude.

"I should follow this path home from now on." I said as I looked back at the living paradise. I continued along the path around the lake. At the end of the long path was a small stone cave, that looked like it had some sort of mechanism inside. "What on earth is this thing?" I said walking inside the cave, there was a stone pillar that had what looked like a button. "This is interesting..." Out of curiosity, I moved my hand over the button. Before I got a chance to push it, a stone had come crashing down in front of the exit, leaving me sealed inside. "Oh shoot..." " **ONE. HUNDRED. IDIOT POINTS!"** the voice screamed, making me flinch a little. Hesitating, my hand shook as it hovered over the button. "H-Here goes nothing..." I said bringing my hand down and pushing the button.

Having pressed the button, a surge of electricity jolted through my body, throwing me to the ground. "Argh!" I grunted in pain. I felt a horrific pain as I slowly lost consciousness. Just before as I was about to black out, I saw my hand start yo turn a dark blue. "W-Wha..." and in an instant, I passed out.

* * *

"Haaawwnnnn..." I yawned. "Wh-what happened..?" I said slowly opening my eyes. I tried to stand up, but my body ached as hard as I moved. "Ow..why does my body hurt so much? I can't move a muscle..." I said to myself. I gave it one more shot, and forced myself onto my legs, only to be shot on four. "Why can't I...oh please don't tell me..." I looked at my body and discovered why I hurt so much. I was somehow transformed into a dark blue pegasus with a dark orange mane and tail. "Why on earth am I a pegasus?" I asked myself. "Another important thing, where am I?" I said taking my attention off of myself for a minute. I was in a similar area to the forest paradise, only it was darker and the colors were different, and there was no lake. "Something tells me I should get out of this place..." I said looking around.

"This place is dang creepy...why do I feel I've seen this before though?" I asked myself. For once I was completely alone. Chills ran up my spine as I walked through the forest.

It didn't take very long before I found my way out. Once I found the edge of the woods, I saw a nearby town not too far from it. "Maybe I can find help...?" I asked myself. I wandered into the town finding it filled with many other ponies of different kinds. "Oh no... don't tell my I'm in THAT show..." I feared. I looked around getting a confirmation of where I was exactly. I was in a town from that show, My Little Pony. "This isn't good..." I started to panic. I was shaking in place at my realization. "Thiscan'tbehappening THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING..." I quickly covered my mouth as other ponies stared at me. "Uh..sorry...carry on.." I blushed. " _This feels so random...how in the world did I end up here?!"_ I thought. " **Because you're a bonehead who is so gullible. Stay quiet and you won't be punished for anything!"** the dark voice said.

As I'm walking through the streets of this town, I turn and notice a structure that was different from anything else, a castle that looked like it was made out of solid crystal. "Wow that's pretty..." I said to myself. "You mean the castle? That's Princess Twilight's castle." A cream pony with a purple and pink mane said overhearing me. "Princess Twilight?" I asked. "You don't know her? She's the new princess that just got coronated about a few months ago." The pony replied. "I don't know her, sorry..." I said. "Well it's not a big surprise, I've heard some ponies don't know much about her either..." a green unicorn walked up to her friend. "My name is Bon Bon by the way." The cream pony introduced herself. "I'm Lyra Heartstrings, but ponies call me Lyra, what's your name?" the green unicorn asked. "Uh..." _...what is my name? these ponies seem to have unique names compared to humans..._ "Uh..my name is..uh..Shadow Drive..." I blurted. I suppose it's an okay name... "Well it's nice to meet you Shadow. Did you just move to Ponyville?" Bon Bon asked. "Well, I literally just arrived. I just sort of travel around." I fibbed. "That's awesome. Hope to see you around!" Lyra said as she and Bon Bon left. "...Shadow Drive...hmm..." I said to myself.

I gazed up at the sparkling castle. _Maybe that princess could help me..._ **"You really think a princess from another dimension would believe your farfetched story? Why bother her when you'd do nothing but get in the way?"** "Sigh.." _Maybe if there's a library around here I could get information..._ "Uh, excuse me, is there a library around here?" I asked a nearby stallion. "Sorry miss, when Tirek attacked, the library was destroyed." "Oh, sorry for the trouble..." I said. "Oh and uh, you may want to look behind you before you freeze..." The stallion said jokingly. "Turn around?" I questioned it but did so anyway. And as soon as I did, a pink earth pony zipped right in front of me. "I've never seen you in town before! My name is Pinkie Pie!" the bright pink pony smiled. "I-I'm Shadow Drive..." I hesitated. "Awesome name! So did you just move here?" she asked. "Uh..you could say that.." I said. "GREAT! We're gonna become the best of friends!" She said bouncing around me. "Oh! I must introduce you to my friends!" she said excitedly. "Oh, well I wouldn't want to bother them, I'm sure they're busy.." "Nonsense! Come on!" She said holding my front left hoof and in an instant we zipped off. "Ah!" _I feel like I'm being tugged like a yo-yo here..._

Pinkie Pie rushed me all around town looking for her friends. _This pony sure is energetic..._ I thought to myself. "Oh! Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie looked up in the sky where there was a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane flying around in the air. "Hey Pinkie, what's up?" She asked. "You are silly! But that's not why I'm here!" Which earned her a playful eye roll from her friend. "This is Shadow Drive, she just moved into town!" She said pushing me closer to Rainbow Dash. "Uh..n-nice to meet you..." "So, a pegasus huh? Are you a fast flyer?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Uh..I've never really tried to fly before to be honest..." I blushed. "We'll have to work on that then!" Rainbow Dash said boldly. "Come on! I have many other friends to introduce you to!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly. "Cya, Dashie!" "Ah!" I shouted as she once again took me by the hoof and dashed somewhere else.

The next place was a little cottage that had a little stream in front of it with a bridge leading to the house. "Hey Fluttershy! Are you home?!" Pinkie Pie called. Just then a yellow pegasus with a bright pink mane opened the door. "Uh, hi Pinkie, who's your friend?" a kind pony answered. "Fluttershy, this is Shadow Drive. She just moved to town!" Pinkie Pie bounced. "Nice to meet you..." I said. "Oh please, the pleasure is mine. Where did you move from?" She asked. "Uh..." let me think letmethink... "Phylidelphia?" I guessed. "Oh That is a nice city, I hope you will like it here in Ponyville!" Fluttershy said welcomely. "Thanks.." Pinkie Pie grabbed my hoof again. "Cya arooound!" I said as Pinkie Pie and I dashed again.

This time we were back in a market part of the town. The walked me over to a stand where a orange farmer pony with a blonde mane selling apples was talking to a white unicorn with a violet mane. "Seems like Pinkie Pie's made a new friend!" The orange pony said jokingly. "Applejack, Rarity, this is my new friend Shadow Drive who's just moved here!" "Why hello Shadow, welcome to ponyville!" The white unicorn, Rarity, greeted. "Howdy Shadow, pleasure to meet you!" The farm pony said. "N-nice to meet you to.." I said shyly. "Hey, how 'bout you take an apple as a little welcoming gift." Applejack said pulling out a big apple from her cart. "Oh, are you sure?" I asked. "Don't worry about it." She said as she gave it to me. "Th-thank you, I love apples." I said taking the apple. "Okay, I have one more friend to introduce you to!" Pinkie Pie said. "Oh boy...See you guuuuuys!" I said as Pinkie Pie once again rushed me to somewhere else. _Does this girl ever sit still?_ I thought.

After running around all day, e finally stopped at the crystal castle I saw before. "Isn't that Princess Twilight's castle?" I asked Pinkie. "Yeah! I've known her since like _forever!_ " she cheered. _Guess I'll meet that princess after all._ I thought as we walked inside the castle. Inside one of the rooms was a throne room with six big thrones with a small one next to one of them. "Wow..." I said in awe. As I took a glance at the room, a purple unicorn with a violet mane, with a pink streak going through it, that was sitting in one of the thrones looked up from a book she was reading. "Hey Pinkie Pie." She smiled. As I took a closer look at her, she had wings too. Maybe that has something to do with her royalty? "Twilight, this is my new friend Shadow Drive! She just moved here!" Pinkie Pie introduced me. "H-Hi..Nice to m-meet you." I bowed. Twilight blushed. "Oh please, that's not necessary!" She giggled. "S-Sorry.." I said getting up. "Uh, pardon me, but why are there six thrones?" I asked. "Oh! Ever since our trip to the Everfree forest to defeat Nightmare Moon, Twilight, me, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash have become the best of friends! We each represent an element of harmony!" Pinkie Pie smiled proudly as she sat on her throne. Pinkie Pie's throne had a picture of two blue balloons and one yellow balloon in the middle. Getting a good look at Pinkie, she had the same mark on her leg.  
"That sounds like an interesting story." I said. "It is kind of a long story. Maybe we can talk about it another time. I'm sure you have to get to your new home." Twilight said. I looked oout the window to see it was starting to become sunset. "Oh right...Yeah.. I guess I will see you around.." I said starting to walk out the door. "Cya tomorrow Shadow!" Pinkie Pie waved goodbye.

* * *

"Sigh...How can I go to my new home if I don't have a new home?" I asked myself as I walked near the edge of Ponyville. " **For all I care, you can sleep in that rock over there!"** my inner voice shouted. I turned and looked at the rock. It had a big enough gap for me to crawl in. "That could work I suppose.." I crawled into the little rock cave. It wasn't too bad. I had a nice patch of grass underneath. "Hmm..." _This is so odd...Clearly this must be fate to walk home from school one day and to suddenly appear in this world..._ I thought as I ate the apple Applejack gave me. _I've never even really seen the show...I hardly know anything about it...the concept, the logic, 'pony skills' I guess you would call it..._ I watched as the sun set and the moon rose... _I wonder about my family...my friends...do they miss me? do they know I'm gone?_ _ **They're probably cheering now that you're gone. That's less food and water and money they have to waste on you.**_ "argh...I'd better get some sleep...hopefully I can figure something out tomorrow..."

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Shadow Drive's POV**

"Yawn...What time is it?" I said groggy. I looked around and saw the sun had risen for quite some time. "Oh...I must have been out like a light..." I said getting up from my little rock cave. "Ok...so perhaps I can find out something in town. I'll have to find a temporary job if I want to survive..." I said to myself as I walked toward town.

"Too bad there isn't a library around...that'd be useful..." I said. "Oh hey Shadow!" A purple alicorn greeted. "Hey Twilight, how's it going?" "Fine, thank you. How are you liking Ponyville so far?" Twilight asked. "Oh, uh..it's nice. I was kind of hoping there would be a library though..." I said shyly. "I used to live in the library. You're into reading too?" She said starting to get excited. "Well, sure. What per-pony...what pony doesn't like reading from time to time?" I said trying to force a grin. Twilight looked skeptical for a second, but then seemed to drop what ever she was thinking. "Well I have a library in the castle if you would like to check it out." Twilight offered. "Really? That would be great, thanks." I smiled.

Twilight led me to a room in the castle that was stocked with books. "Thanks for letting me browse, Twilight." I thanked her as I went to browse the shelves for books that may help my solve some things. "So what kind of books are you looking for specifically?" she asked. "Oh..uh, nothing much, just looking around...hehe..." **Way to be subtle!** my inner voice shouted. "Oh, ok." She said shortly before looking around the shelves as well. _Ok...I may not know where to start, but there has to be something here that can help me get back home.  
_ There were all sorts of books. I searched until I stopped at a book titled "The Mare in the Moon: the extended version." _Extended?_ I thought to myself. The story was about two royal pony princess sisters that controlled the day and night. The one that controlled night was burdened with the fact that ponies loved the day and slept through her night. She became outraged and turned herself into Nightmare Moon. Having not been able to reason with her sister, the older princess was forced to use the elements of harmony to trap her sister in the moon for a thousand years. _A thousand years?_ I kept reading. After a thousand years, it was the thousandth year of the summer sun celebration, and nightmare moon returned. six ponies from Ponyville represented the spirits of elements of harmony returned nightmare moon back into princess luna. The six ponies, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle, each represent honesty, kindness, generosity, loyalty, laughter, and magic. "Wait...what?" I said to myself. _I recall Pinkie Pie mentioning the elements of harmony and nightmare moon. I didn't know it was that big of a deal..._ I looked over at Twilight who was sitting in a chair in the room, reading a book she picked up. _So does that mean Twilight represents the element of magic?_

 _I don't know what to do...I don't see anything that can help me...at least not the the shelves I've searched so far..._ I thought as I walked over to join Twilight. "What book are you reading?" I asked. "Oh this? This is a book from a series called Daring Do. She is a Pegasus who is always on adventures through temples and caves, and ancient ruins looking for lost treasures." She said getting excited a little. _Sounds a lot like Indiana Joans to me..._ I thought. "Sounds like fun. Well I should probably be going..." I said starting to walk towards the door. "Wait, the girls and I have been thinking; would you like to come on a picnic with us tomorrow?" Twilight asked. "Me?" I said hesitantly. "Yeah, I know you must be busy moving in, but we'd like to have a special welcome lunch together." She smiled. M **oney they're wasting on you ya know...** _But I never asked them to do this...I think it's only right that I take them up on their offer!_ "I think that sounds fun actually, thanks!" I grinned. "Great! I'll see you here tomorrow then." Twilight said. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

 _So I didn't find anything out, other than knowing more about the elements of harmony...There has to be some way to return home..._ **Why do you care about returning home? No one likes you, you are only a burden to them.** _Arg...but I don't belong in this world...not even these ponies know who I really am..._ **Why should they? You are nothing but trash, it's best you don't peep a word to them about you.** _Urf..._

I was walking through the streets of Ponyville hoping to find a job to earn a little money. I walked by some sort of café, and glanced at two ponies I met the day before. "Oh! Shadow, over here!" a beige pony with a purple and pink mane called to me. "Oh hey Bon Bon, hey Lyra. What's up?" I asked. "Would you like to join us? We just sat down." Lyra asked. "Really? You sure you don't mind?" I asked. **Of course they mind, it's _you_ they're asking. **"We don't mind at all!" Bon Bon replied. "T-Thanks..." I blushed. _What is up with all these ponies I just met being so nice to me?_ I thought as I sat next to Bon Bon on a little mushroom chair at the table. "So have you finished moving in yet?" Lyra asked. "Well...in a way yes, but adapting to a new and unique town is kind of overwhelming..." I said. "Yeah, it was hard for me to adapt when I arrived here too." Bon Bon said. "Bon Bon and I have been friends since I first met her when she started her candy shop. I too had moved from Canterlot and since then, we've been best friend since." Lyra said hugging Bon Bon. "Candy shop?" I asked. "Yeah. Did you happen to see Sweetie Drops Candies? That's my shop." She said. It made sense, the mark on her flank was of three candies, that must explain her talent. As she said that, the thought to ask to work there crossed my mind, but I couldn't spit it out. **Don't you think about it, bub!** _Argh..._ "So do you have a job here yet? You should totally work at the shop with us!" Lyra said excitedly. "I don't know... I'm pretty clumsy..." I said. "That's not a problem, we could use some extra help." Bon Bpon said. _This seems too convenient..._ "Well if it's ok with you guys, that'd be great, thanks..." I blushed and grinned.

After a nice lunch (and forcing down some hayfries), Lyra and Bon Bon walked me over to their candy shop to show me around. It wasn't a very big shop. It had nice shelves that held all sorts of chocolate, candy, and sweets in boxes. "I must warn you, I've never really done any baking before..." I blushed. "That's not a problem, mostly Lyra and I do the baking. Since you're starting out, we'll have you boxing the candies and sweets we make and put them out on the shelves. Think you can do that?" Bon Bon asked. "I bet I can." I said grinning. "Great! We'll get started on the first batch and you can take care of the customers while we're working." Bon Bon said. "O-Ok.." I said. _But I don't know their currency...how can I pull this off?"_ I thought.

I walked around the shelves and observed the prices. most of the candies looked like they were priced at about two gold coins for a box. "Eh...we'll see how this turns out..." I said to myself. I walked back to the counter when a pink unicorn with a violet mane walked in the store. "Oh hey Amethyst." Lyra greeted from the kitchen. "Hi Lyra. Oh, who is your new worker?" Amethyst asked. "I-I'm Shadow Drive..I just moved into Ponyville yesterday." I said. "Nice to meet you, and welcome to Ponyville! I'm Amethyst Star, but call me Amethyst." She introduced herself. She walked over and picked up a box of chocolate from one of the shelves with this glowing aura from her horn. _Wait...how is she doing that?!_ I looked in awe. Amethyst set the box on the counter by the register. "Oh, uh that'll be two gold coins.." I said. "Coins? Don't you mean bits?" She asked in confusion. "Oh right... hehe..two gold bits please..." I blushed. Amethyst used the glowing aura from her horn to place two gold bits on the counter. I took the coins and put them in the register. "Okay, you're all set." I said. "Thanks, see you girls later." Amethyst said as she took her box of chocolates out the door.

After working most of the day, Bon Bon called me to the kitchen. "Hey Shadow, can you please put these boxes on the shelves out there please?" she asked. "Sure." The only problem I didn't think of however, was I was still getting used to my new body. I placed the boxes on my back to carry out to the shelves. "Ah ah! Oof.." I grunted as I tripped over my own hooves, and the boxes of candy fell on the floor. One box flew open, the others somehow stayed closed. **You clumsy stupid idiot! Don't expect you'll keep your job, idiot!** "Hey! Are you ok, Shadow?" Lyra asked. _Shouldn't they be mad at me?_ I thought. "I...I guess so..." I blushed as I tried to stand to my hooves. "Sorry about this mess, let me clean it up..." I said putting the chocolates back in their now-crushed box. Lyra used an aura from her horn to pick up the other boxes. "Don't worry about it, Shadow, it happens to everypony." Bon Bon said taking the crushed box. "I'll get these on the shelves..." I said taking one box at a time. _...I can't understand it..I should be getting bashed for this, shouldn't I? I just cost them a perfectly good box of chocolates..._ I questioned as I took extra caution putting the candies on the shelves.

After I helped clean up, Bon Bon placed an envelope on the counter. "Here, Shadow. Good work today." She said. I took the envelope and tucked it under my right wing. "Thanks...I'll see you tomorrow after lunch." I said as I walked out of the door. The sun was setting as I arrived at my little rock home. _I can't believe I got a job though, and kept it after my clumsiness..._ I thought as I pulled the envelope from under my wing and opened it to reveal five gold bits. "Wow..." I said. I turned to stash it in the rock, but when I did I got a glimpse at my mark. "N-no..." I said in disbelief. The mark on my flank was a pair of glowing red eyes and a pair of handcuffs. _Why...What is the meaning of it... **Don't you get it? I have to do your dirty work for you because of your stupidity...you cost Bon Bon and Lyra a box of perfectly made chocolates they worked so hard for. I bet they're crushed at the damage you cost them.**_ The dark voice scolded. Flashes of images of a saddened Bon Bon and Lyra crossed my mind. "I tried to make up for it...didn't I? I just don't know..." I said as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

 _Yawn...what time is it?_ I looked up in the sky and saw the sun high in the sky. _Oh...I guess I should be getting to the castle..._ I thought to myself as I stashed my bits into my pocket. Where the mark on my flank was a little pocket. It was pretty convenient.

I walked towards Twilights castle where she said to meet with her. "Hey Twilight?" I asked. As I arrived inside the castle, a small purple dragon walked towards the main door. "Twilight is upstairs, are you that new pegasus that moved into town?" the dragon asked. "Yeah, I suppose. My name is Shadow Drive." I said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Spike. Twilight told me about you." He said. "Anyway, Twilight was just coming down." "Thanks." I replied. Spike walked off into another room and Twilight came down short after. "Hey Twilight.." I greeted. "Hello, Shadow! You excited to go on this picnic?" Twilight asked. "Um...I guess so. I've never really been on a picnic before." I said shyly. "Never? It is so much fun, you'll have a great time!" She said as we headed out the door.

 _I just realized...if I'm going to a picnic for ponies, does that mean I'll have to eat non-people food?_ I questioned. Twilight led me to a meadow, not far from my rock home, and the rest of the girls already had a picnic blanket set up. "Hi Shadow! Hi Twilight! We juuust got everything set up! come on come on!" Pinkie Pie bounced with excitement. "Hey everypony. Wow this all looks great!" Twilight complimented. I tried to force a smile, but I got this awkward look from Pinkie. There were an arrangement of foods a human wouldn't normally eat, and some foods I would be ok with. It seemed to have daffodil and daisy sandwiches, apple fritters, salad made up of lettuce and carrots and tomatoes, and cookies.

We all sat down on the picnic blanket. I sat between Twilight and Applejack. I had some salad, an apple friter, and a cookie on my plate. "Hey Shadow, are you going to have one of these sandwiches?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Uh...sure!" I said forcing a smile. **I knew you were this low, no actually lower, eating horse food.** My inner voice bashed. _I don't seem to understand something though. Why did they invite me? I've said before, no one likes me. But then how can these ponies be so kind?_ I pondered as I took a bite of my sandwich. "So where did you live before Ponyville?" Rarity asked. "Oh uh..." _what did I tell Fluttershy?_ "Oh I used to live in Phillydelphia." I said. "But how is it you never used your wings before?" Rainbow Dash asked. **Yeah, how is it you've never used your wings before, pathetic idiot?** "Uh...I uh..never really knew anypony else who could fly. I could never learn how..." I blushed. "Oh that's gonna change while you're here. I'll have you flapping those wings and get you airborne!" Rainbow Dash said enthusiastically.

We had all finished eating, and after some chatting, I had to get going. "Ah, I'd hate to dine and dash, but I have to get to work." I said. "Where do you work?" Twilight asked. "Sweetie Drop Candies." I answered. "Oh I've been there before! I actually have some things to get there!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly. "Why don't I come with you?!" She bounced. "Uh, s-sure! I'd like some company." I said, forcing another grin. I earned another skeptical look from Pinkie, but then she seemed to drop what she was thinking. "Ok, we'll see everypony later!" Pinkie Pie said. "Bye guys!" everyone waved.

"Hey Shadow?" Pinkie asked. "Yeah?" I said. "What was your family like?" She asked. I then stopped in my tracks. "My family?" I asked. "Yeah, before you moved to Ponyville." She stopped and looked at me. I then had a small gloomy face on me. "Well, they were like most moms and dads. They were loving and caring, they tucked me into bed at night. We'd have such a find time at Chri-" I then stopped and looked at Pinkie. "Y-Yeah, they were good parents." I said catching up to her. "If they were nice parents, why'd you leave?" I drifted off in thought for a moment. "I dunno really, just happened..." I said.

It wasn't long before we got to the candy shop. "Hey Bon Bon, hey Lyra." I said getting behind the counter. "Hey Shadow. Can you please put these candies in the glass case counter over there?" Bon Bon asked. I nodded, and this time made sure to take extra careful with my step. "Oh hey Pinkie," Lyra said, "Are you planning a big party for somepony?" she asked. "You know it!" Pinkie replied. "Who is it for this time?" Lyra asked. "Oh, it's for Derpy herself. I'm planning on making a muffin cake with chocolate toppings!" Pinkie Pie explained. "Well then. Hey Shadow, bring those boxes back please!" Bon Bon said. "Alright, hehe.." I said carrying the boxes back to them. "There are perfect for the cake!" Pinkie Pie said. "That'll be six bits for all of them." Bon Bon said. "Here you go! See you later Shadow." Pinkie Pie said. "Bye Pinkie." I replied.

As I finished helping a customer, I overheard one of Lyra and Bon Bon's conversations. "Is that true?" Bon Bon asked Lyra. "I'm positive. I overheard some ponies talking about them." She said. "Ruins in the Everfree forest...I guess that makes sense..." Bon Bon said. "Yeah, and no pony has explored them yet. The ruins just appeared in a rocky area deep in the forest." Lyra said. _Ruins...Sounds like I might find a clue there...only, if I knew how to use my wings, I wouldn't have a problem searching for it. Sigh..I guess it'll have to wait until then..._ "Why have they just appeared now though?" Bon Bon asked Lyra. "I don't know, they just appeared about two days ago." Lyra said as she got back to working on baking cookies. _Two days ago? That's about the time I woke up...this is strange..._ I thought. "Hey Shadow, we have some more boxes to go out there." Lyra said.

I worked another honest day, and Bon Bon had handed me another envelope. I walked back to my little rock home on the meadow, and stashed my bits into my pocket. "Those ruins though...I had better explore those as soon as I can. If the ruins and I are linked, than there must be something that can help me get back home..." I said to myself. I looked up and saw Rainbow Dash flying high in the air. "I'll fly...too."


	2. A Bite of Insight

Sometime **in the middle of the night.**

...where am I?...  
Am I...dreaming?...

I looked around, I was human again, at a familiar playground. I turned and saw two of my old best friends. "Hey guys! I haven't seen you in so long!" I said running to them. "Why are you so darn annoying?!" One said. "What? No, it's me Ericka! Don't you remember me?" I said. Then one of them slapped me to the ground. "You're so annoying! Why do you exist?!" They yelled. "Ow...what? I thought we were great friends?" I said. "Stop following us around, what makes you think you can just hang out with people?" They scolded. **_I...I am annoying...?_ ** I thought. _But weren't_ _we best friends? I thought we were best friends in school **...I...I cause pain?**_ I cried.

 **Come on! Get your FLIPPING HEAD IN THE GAME!** I looked and saw a tv, with a copy of Super Smash Bros. Wii u playing. "Wait what?!" I was playing as Sonic, with three other people playing as Samus, Captain Falcon, and Mario. "Ahh! Oh my gosh! I didn't know we were starting!" I said franticly getting to the controls. There was no surprise, I lost the match getting three stocked before anyone else flew into the oblivion. "YOU STINK! HOW CAN YOU LOSE A MATCH LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE BETTER!" The voice cried.

Next, I was then in a room. Not just any room, but the kitchen at home, and saw my mom in front of me, yelling at me in anger. "What did you do?!" I looked around and I had dropped something valuable to her, a glass bowl that she loved dearly. "Wait, I did that?! No.." I shriveled. "Pick that up! NOW!" She fumed. _It's true... I AM a burden..._

 _I never do anything right...I always get it people's way..._

 _ **I'm just an idiot,**_

 ** _Trying to spare the burden of people..._**

 ** _By erasing myself as much as I can,_**

 ** _from contact at all..._**

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _..._**

"My my, with a past like this, it's sad..." A voice echoed. _W-Who's there?..._ I asked. Then, everything around me began to warp. _Wait! Wait!_

"Wait!" I screamed. sigh

...just a dream...

* * *

 **The next day, after work...**

"See you later, Lyra and Bon Bon." I said as I left the candy shop. _" have to find those ruins..._ I told myself. _Maybe there's something there that can give me a clue on how to get back home..._

I prepared myself to set out into the Everfree Forest. It was about one-o-clock, and I found myself gazing into the depths of the dark woods. "So the place I arrived at...the Everfree Forest..." I said. _I wonder where those ruins are anyway...perhaps not too far?_ I thought to myself as I walked deeper and deeper into the forest. _I can't imagine back home right now..._ **Why do you care? Your presence doesn't matter to anyone.** _I know...my problems are something I should solve on my own and not talk to anyone about._ **Good Girl. Now lets find those ruins already.**

In the middle of a forest was a castle across a ravine. _This isn't the ruins, is it?_ **Do these look like ravines that just appeared to you? This castle has obviously been here for longer than you.** _urk..._ I walked across an old bridge to explore the castle. "This...What is this place?" I asked myself. As I walked through the castle hallways, I noticed how old the walls were. They appeared to be hundreds of years old. Another room at the end of the hall featured old banners of the un and the moon. "This must have been the throne room..." I said. _...Does it feel like someone's here?"_ **Well duh, I'm here.** My inner voice yelled. _...No...Like there's somepony other than us here..._ I thought. "H-Hello?" I asked followed by multiple echoes. **...No one's here, dummy.** _No...I know I heard someone here..._ "Is anypony here?" I asked, followed by more echoes. *whoosh* _Did you hear that this time?_ **Okay, so somepony might be here. Let's just go check and get out of this dump.** I walked over to a hallway. "Is anypony in here?" I asked. "Grrr..." "What is that?" I asked. "Grrrroar!" I looked and saw a wolf made of wood run and attack me. "Ahh!" I screamed. **Run! Run you idiot!** _I'm running the fastest I can! Ow!_ The timber wolf kept running and slashing at me. "Hey! Get away!" I screamed. **Idiot, you can't run from this thing, smash it with your hooves!** "Alright...Hiyah!" I yelled as I bucked the timber wolf in the head. "Huff..." I huffed as I ran to another hallway in the castle. "Grrr...Bark!" The timber wolf wasn't down and out yet, it chased me up a number of stairs. "Ahh!" I screamed. _How can I fight this thing?!_ I thought. **This is the result of your stupidity. If you knew how to fly, you wouldn't be in this situation.** My inner voice said. "Grrr...BARK!" The timber wolf cornered me in a room full of books stacked everywhere, and slashed me. "AHH!" I screamed again. "T-This is it..." I said getting ready to embrace the next attack. **I'm taking control!** My inner voice took control of my leg, and kicked a bookcase down. "What?!" I questioned. **No time to question, run you IDIOT!** _Fine..._ As the timber wolf was knocked down by the book case, I ran and jumped on it to make sure it couldn't get up.

I found myself in a hallway with statues of pony guards. "Uh...Where do I go?!" I asked frantically. **Who cares?! just run!** My inner voice screamed. "This way!" I screamed. "Grrr..." I heard the wolf tracking me down. _...This is it...I'm going to die a flightless pony...urf..._ I ran and ran until I found a room that had stone pillars and a little moss growing in some places. "Grr...GROAR!" The wolf growled. "ACK! Get away from me!" I begged. The wolf cornered me at the back of the room. "H-h-h...HEEEEELP!" I screamed. "YO!" "Huh?" I asked. I peeked from behind my hooves and saw the timber wolf being knocked back. "...Huh?!" I asked in surprise. I looked and saw Rainbow Dash standing in front of me, having knocked the timber wolf away. "R-Rainbow Dash?!" I questioned. "Looks like I got here just in time." She said. "What are you doing here?!" I asked. "No time to chat! We've got a timber wolf to stop." She said. "R-Right..." **Little miss interruption, making Rainbow Dash save your life...** "Hiyah!" Rainbow Dash cried as she flew up and swooped down and pounded the timber wolf. She then quickly motioned for me to run out of the room. I ran out of the room and she followed in the air. "Come on! We can lose it if we start flying!" Rainbow Dash said. "I...I can't...I can't fly!" I said stressfully. "Now's a better time than any to try!" Rainbow Dash said. **Work those wings, idiot. Show this mare SOME RESPECT!** _There's one difference between respect, and something I can't do. I haven't been able to move my wings..._ "AHH!" I screamed as the wolf was on the move. "Ok, let's get you airborne!" Rainbow Dash said. "I just can't...I can't even open my wings!" I said. "Who said anything about you using your wings?" Rainbow Dash asked. Rainbow Dash then grabbed me by my front hooves and then swooped me down the stairs. "AHH!" I said startled as I was taken by surprise. "Let's go!" Rainbow Dash and I landed in the front room, near the exit. Rainbow Dash continued to fly. "Let's get out of here!" I said as I ran out of the castle. I ran across the bridge. "Did we lose it?" I asked. "Just keep running back to town!" Rainbow Dash called. Rainbow Dash and I ran through the Everfree Forest, barely making it into town. "Did...Did we lose it now?" I asked. "Yeah, I think we're good." Rainbow Dash said. "Thanks for the rescue Rainbow Dash...But I'm sorry I made you go through the trouble." I said sorrowfully. "What? Don't be sorry. I should be sorry.." She said. "For what?" I asked. **For meeting you.** "I'm the one who led a timber wolf in there. I saw you from the sky and wondered what you were doing in the castle. So I followed you from the air..." Rainbow Dash said. "Oh..." I said. "But now that we're back in Ponyville, I want to help you get those wings going." Rainbow Dash said, "You need to get them working, otherwise, timber wolves will get you like that again." "...I don't want to bother you about that though..." I said. "Bother me? I'd be happy to help!" She said boldly. **Say no idiot, you know you're just a burden. You'd only be ruining her day.** "I don't know..." I said. "You know what? We're getting those wings flapping tomorrow!" Rainbow Dash said fiercely. "Tomorrow?!" I said startled. "Yup. Meet me tomorrow by the lake at the cliff." She said. "Alright. I'll see you then." I said. "Great! See you then." She said, just before flying off into the sky.

As I walked back to my rock home, I started to quarrel with myself. **You are really bad at not being a burden you know.** _Sigh...I know...I know... I tried to turn down the offer...I hope she won't get mad at me for this..._ **Well what's done is done. Just make sure you don't do horrible at it like everything else.** _Fine..._ "Hey Storm!" A pony called. _...Pinkie Pie?_ "What's up, Pinkie Pie?" I asked. "Did I miss anything? What were you just doing?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Uh...not much...?" I said. "Oh, alright. SEE you later!" She chimed. _...That was random..._ I thought as I got myself in my rock home.

 _...Flying? Who knows? I hope everything goes alright tomorrow..._


End file.
